1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressing pincer for a pressing apparatus for connecting a tube section to a press fitting, having two T-shaped carrier plates between two pivot arms.
2. Description of Related Art
From German Patent Reference DE 196 31 019 there is known a pressing apparatus which has a pressing pincer for connecting a tube to a press fitting. The pressing pincer has two pivot arms and in each one bolt is pivotably linked between two equal T-shaped carrier plates. The pivot arms at one end have a bearing surface for the bearing on a pressing cylinder of the pressing apparatus. On the oppositely lying end the pivot arms are configured as pressing surfaces directed to one another. The linkings for the bolts are located on the carrier plates, at a distance. In the region of the free end of the T-shaped carrier plates there is located a receiver of a connection bolt, for connection to the pressing apparatus. With this apparatus the pressing pincer is pulled to the rear to the pressing apparatus. At the same time the pivot arms slide with their bearing surfaces to the rear along bearing surfaces on the pressing apparatus. The pulling force is transmitted to the T-shaped carrier plates via the connection bolts. Thus the pivot arms pivot about the bearing bolt and the pressing jaws are moved against one another and pressed together. One disadvantage of this pressing pincer is that the pivot jaws are freely pivotable about the bearing bolts with respect to the T-shaped carrier plates. Thus the pivot jaws may be displaced mutually longitudinally by a certain amount. This has the effect that at the beginning of a pressing the clamping jaws and thus the actual clamping surface may be mutually displaced somewhat in the longitudinal direction. This results in an inexact pressing of the fittings to the tube. Furthermore there is a danger that the fitting and/or the tube at the beginning of the pressing are so damaged that a sealing connection is not guaranteed.
It is one object of this invention to provide a pressing pincer of the mentioned type, which prevents an inaccurate beginning of the pressing and which overcomes the disadvantages thus arising.
This object is achieved by this invention as specified in the specification and in the claims.